


Chasing You Like The Moon Chases The Earth

by Starling (StarDandere)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Miu exists but she's off-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDandere/pseuds/Starling
Summary: After receiving a Pokemon from a rather suspicious character, Kaito has a chance encounter that leads to the start of a long journey in the Orre region.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Chasing You Like The Moon Chases The Earth

There was something strange about his newest Pokemon.

Kaito scratched the back of his head as he watched his team sunbathe in the lower plaza of Phenac City. He was supposed to be running an errand for his grandparents at the moment, but he'd stopped by Pyrite Town for the heck of it. A few battles later and some guy had pulled him to the side with a little too much flattery of his battling skills.

At the time, though, such flattery had stroked his ego and lowered his guard, and he'd found himself being given the Pokeball to some unknown "powerful" Pokemon. He only learned after he was shooed off that it was a Growlithe, which he did admit was a good Pokemon, but...

Problem was, she was quite the feisty one, and seemed more interested in looking for a fight than relaxing like the rest of his team wanted. Was that why she's been pawned off to him? Was she causing trouble for her previous owner?

Well, no matter; he was set on being the best trainer there ever was, and this was a challenge that he was willing to face. He'd make sure that Growlithe could live a happier life under his care and flourish.

With new resolve, he stood from his spot on a bench and approached his Pokemon, most of which let out excited cries at him joining their huddle. Growlithe was the exception, backing away and growling. Kaito didn't let that reaction get to him; it was going to take some time for her to trust him.

He called back the rest of his team into their Pokeballs, and knelt down to Growlithe. "Don't worry, you've got the best trainer in the universe with you now." He attempted to give her a reassuring pat on the head, but quickly drew his hand back when she attempted to bite it. "Okay, okay, that was a little much. But I promise, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"You're not going to get anywhere talking to it like that," a voice from behind him chided. "The only language it speaks is violence." Kaito turned his head until he could just see the person in the corner of his vision. Some weird guy stood just a few feet away, bright white clothing contrasted sharply by the black contraption clinging to his left arm.

"I didn't ask for your input. I know how to raise my Pokemon."

"Oh yeah?" The stranger flicked his wrist, and two Pokeballs appeared in his hand. "Then let's see what you've got with a battle."

Kaito almost refused the challenge out of pure spite, but it turned out that he had little say in the matter. Growlithe was raring to battle, pushing past him into the area that would soon be the battlefield. Well, he couldn't say no to that. He stood with a flourish, reaching into his jacket to thumb the four Pokeballs within. When he reached a decision, he sent out the Pokemon that would be Growlithe's partner in this double battle.

"Orion, let's do this!" His Monferno came out ready and passionate, striking a pose as he let out a loud cry.

"Two fire types? Great coverage you have there," the stranger teased, and with a quick flick of the wrist he sent out his own Pokemon. "Haunter, Feebas."

Amusement registered first, followed by his stomach dropping in fear. A chill ran up his spine, brain struggling to process the ghost Pokemon before him. He averted his gaze towards the Feebas, taking a few deep breaths to try to calm his racing heart. "Orion, Mach Punch!"

Orion immediately obeyed, darting forward and raising a fist to strike at Feebas. The punch sent it flying back, rolling and warping and changing into another Pokemon entirely.

The newly revealed Zorua immediately began to cry, a pitiful noise accompanied by big blobs of tears and dribbles of snot. Kaito found himself taken off guard, as did his Monferno, who looked confused and uncertain.

As that event developed, the battle kept developing on the other side of the field. Growlithe charged forward without giving Kaito any regard, spitting fire up at the Haunter. It easily dodged, and the stranger tilted his head towards it. "Hypnosis."

Kaito could only watch helplessly as the Haunter descended, floating hands bared and eyes swirling. Growlithe snapped her jaws and snarled, but it quickly lost steam as she was captured by the Hypnosis, staggering and tripping until she collapsed on the ground, completely unconscious.

"Growlithe!" He called out to her, attempting to wake her up, but she didn't respond.

Meanwhile, the Zorua stopped crying and quickly shifted into a battle stance, firing off a Swift directly into Orion's face. The blast sent him to the ground, hurt but still conscious.

Kaito opened his mouth to give his next command, but then noticed something weird coming from the stranger. The palm of the black device wrapped around his arm like a sleeve glowed, and he could barely register the Pokeball within before it was chucked at Growlithe. She was pulled into it, and the ball rolled a few times before it gave a telltale click.

There was an uncertain silence, before time seemed to resume and the stranger recalled his Pokemon, strolling forward to claim the Pokeball that now held Growlithe. That spurred Kaito to action, quickly calling back the injured Orion before rushing forward.

"Hey, what the fuck?! Did you just steal my Growlithe?!"

"Nope," he popped, tossing the ball into the air and catching it. "‘Cause lemme guess, you just got this for free from someone, right? Sorry to say, but you were duped. If you want a _real_ Growlithe, you should look up some breeders online."

Kaito growled, and in his anger swung his fist towards the stranger. It was easily dodged, and the stranger clicked his tongue at him. "Now now, don't get violent. Geez, maybe you were a perfect match after all. Too bad I can't leave it in your hands."

"Shut up! She's my Pokemon, you don't get to decide whether or not I should be her trainer!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He waved his hand dismissively. "Tell me, do you know what a Shadow Pokemon is?"

The term sounded somewhat familiar... "Wasn't there something about that on the news?" He couldn't remember the exact details, since he didn't really pay that much attention, but he could guess that it probably wasn't anything good.

"Yep! Scary Pokemon that attack humans and Pokemon alike—are you _sure_ you wanna put up with that kind of burden for the rest of your short life?"

Kaito clenched his fist tighter. "This isn't about me; when you're a trainer, it's about what's best for your Pokemon. They're as important as family to me, and I'm not gonna let you just _kidnap_ her!"

"You say that as if _I'm_ the bad guy here. If you wanna be angry at someone, blame the people that closed off her heart and made her into little more than a mindless killing machine. _I'm_ just trying to clean up the mess they made." With that bold declaration, the stranger ended the conversation with a heel turn, starting to walk away.

He could see that this person had strong motivation in what he was doing, but Kaito wasn't the type to back down. Without trying to verbally stop him, he instead started following him.

It didn't take long for _that_ to get noticed.

"What are you doing?" His eyes narrowed, but Kaito didn't let that intimidate him.

"I'm coming with you until I get Growlithe back."

"No way, nuh-uh."

“And why not?” Kaito challenged. “What, would you rather I get some officers involved? That weird machine of yours can’t be legal, and if you’ve been doin’ this to other people, I bet there’ll be some sort of bounty out for you.”

The threat seemed to make _some_ sort of impact, as it took him a moment to formulate a response. “So, you would rather run around and associate yourself with a supposed criminal than going through with this threat in the first place? Sounds preeeeetty stupid if you ask me.” Before Kaito could retort to that, he was cut off by “And even if I _let_ you follow me around, who says you wouldn’t make good on it anyway?”

He couldn’t help but be offended at that, even if he knew that the stranger really had no way of knowing what Kaito was actually like. “C’mon, I’m not that kinda guy; when I say something, I mean it. And if I say I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth for Growlithe, I’d do it, others’ opinions be damned.”

The reaction Kaito got next surprised him. The stranger let out a barking laugh, not quite mocking but definitely amused at Kaito’s determination. “Geez, what kinda marriage proposal is that supposed to be?”

“Wha—?!”

“At least get my name before you start your oh-so epic quest to become the world’s greatest stalker.” He gave Kaito a wide grin. “Nice to meet you stalker-chan, I’m Ouma Kokichi.”

He winced at the degrading nickname. “First off, I’m not stalking you. And second, I’m Momota Kaito.”

Ouma waved his hand dismissively. “Okay, stalker-chan, make sure to leave room for Arceus as you chase after me. By the way, I hope you have some sort of transport, ‘cause my bike barely fits me and my partner in crime.”

“Your partner?”

He covered his smirk with a single finger. “Don’t worry, you’ll meet her soon enough. That is, if you’re able to keep up with me.”

That was all the warning he got before Ouma took off at a run, heading towards the exit of the city. With a few curses under his breath, Kaito bolted after him, hoping that he had enough gas in his truck to make it to wherever Ouma was heading next.

And hoping that his grandparents would forgive him for not only ditching their errands, but for getting in over his head with whatever this mess would lead to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently a oneshot but I might add more chapters later if I feel inspired.


End file.
